pawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Sairae
She appears to be an abserdly large creature form layered in vibrant red and black furr across her frame all apart from the underside and chest area of her upper body, most of her body concealed beneath a mix of a long layer of cloth tied about her taurbody and upper body to act as makeshift clothing and a layer to prevent chafeing. Over this is a set of armor displaying thick layers of leather and Metal covering her vital orgrans. Atop this layer is the network of backs and packs she uses to carry her possessions when on the move beyond town. Somewhat wordly yet more interested in exploration and scavenging than talking to folks but that dosn't really keep her from interactions getting hungry and thirsty just as anyone else would offering her services in repair and maintainence in exchange for caps or supplies directly. In recent says the brightly coloured oddity had taken a bit of a shine to the town she had recently stumbled upon spending days scouting out abandoned buildings both for scrap and perhaps something more. Her fur seems slightly singed about her paws the faint signs of muscle beneath her furr likely brought on by the loads she almost seems to be carrying. Wandering around amidst the piles of junk that lay scattered around you spy this strange creature her body layered under specially designed saddle bags leaving a vast selection of little overstuffed pockets most clipped close with the few laying open threatening to spill small components and screws. When she moves at speed her packs have a nasty habit of popping open loosing some of her recent haul over the ground below only to have her go back and pick up what she could. Amount those saddles bags there also lay the remnants of a small collection of snap-off toolkits slightly rusted from the looks but they appear in to be inworking order, the remaining contents there-in are another story and cannot be inspected without managing to rest them from her outfit, more prominant are the two belts of conventional tools criss-crossed at the joint where her upper body meets her lower body the hefty jangle of metal on metal rather evident when she walks around in full garb. Special 'S | 6' 'P | 5' 'E | 5' 'C | 5' 'I | 6' 'A | 5' 'L | 3' Perks Item Modding: ''' Character has a penchant for modding items as years of having to do so to her own equipment have made customisations a bit of a neccessity especially to ensure her own modesty at least somewhat. She is especially adept when the modifications are based upon rendering objects usable by her own form but has a fair bit of experience with ofering similar modifications ofr asthetic and functional effect for others such as custom grips/ triggers and the like. '''Scavenger: She adores scavenging, the thought of stumbling upon that one elusive part that may finish what she is working on proving to be quite a driving force, Early experience with traders and their extortionate prices quickly taught her the joys and benefits of going out and damned well doing it yourself. She will store stash and take whatever she can get her mits on though thankfully shows no signs of full on kleptomania, taking something she knows belongs to someone she conciders "good" is likely to remain untouched when it comes to those less than lawful types she is all too keen to help herself to whatever she can muster. with her experience scavenging she had developed a good eye for finding components and items that would be overlooked by most finding useful components in the strangest of places. The Art of Manufacturing: The repeated need for maintainance and modding of objects both those she has experience with and those she has only recently come across have sparked her desire to learn more leaving this taur eager to seek out information and tools in the hopes of setting herself up properly and eventually the ability to create heir own equipment from scatch, the thought of something shiny and new created at her own hands instead of the wastelands scraps akin to a wet dream for the taur. heir expeirence and continued expermentation with items and forging equipment have left her a whiz with tools and equipment proving exceptionally handy when it comes to taking objects apart and putting them back together. 'Current Equipment' Saddlebag set: *CommonTools *Plentiful pockets *Snap off tool kits reserved for special tasks Armor: Armor cobbled together from bits of treated leather and metal. Looks surprisingly good despite what it is. Cloth underlayer hides most of her frame from view hiding heir underside and the usual t-shirt grade cover on her upper-body. Weapons: A P'''neumatic/spring loaded spear.' An odd contraption appears to be near run along the spine of the spear which when triggered causes the last foot of the spear layered with a massive serrated blade to shunt forward an extra foot of length burying itself deep into whatever was before the blade. When the pressure lowers enough the spring loaded into the device draws the blade back into place once more readying the device to be brought to "loaded" state again. A' hunting Revolver' in fairly good condition. Its grip heavily modded the original removed replaced instead with an especially shorted wooden stock fixed in a downwards angle more suitable for fitting in the 'taurs paw the trigger extended for easier catching by heir digits. The chamber and firing mechanism have been swapped allowing the weapon to chamber and firing .45 ammunition. She still has the original components allowing the weapons original configuring to be restored with enough time to do so. Atop the gun is a scope with a maximum magnification of 2.4x. A 'hunting rifle''' bearing changes rather similar to those of the revolver, the normal stocks lower half cut away to make arm room with the cutting re-attached as a makeshift grip and extended trigger.